Broken Down
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Geeky Edward breaks down on an empty forest road. The only house nearby, the Swan house, home of the popular, Bella Swan. Lemon. Rated M.


**Hey Guys,**

 **I've read the reviews and am grateful that the change in point of view has been pointed out. I've fixed the mistake and would appreciate the help in the future. I'm always very busy so don't have much time to proof read my work so occasionally miss these things.**

 **Love you all,**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

Edward Cullen, 18-year-old High School student, was driving home from his job at the computer store the next town over. His route home required him to drive through the thick forest that was almost completely deserted of people. Only one large mansion lay in the forest, the house belonging to Charles Swan, millionaire real estate investor. He was often out of town though, leaving his daughter at home alone. Bella Swan, beautiful and popular, she always got everything she wanted, but she worked hard for it.

It was dark, a storm starting up and rain pelting against the windows of Edward's old car. His thin wire glasses were steaming up. His old, battered car started to cough and splutter before a clonking sound rang through the pounding rain. Trying to restart his car, there was no life left in it. The next thing to do was to call for help. But there was no signal.

Knowing that the only house nearby was the Swan house, he started debating whether he would be better of waiting in hopes of someone passing by, or to just go and knock on the door and ask for help. After sitting in the cold for fifteen minutes and no one driving past, he knew that he would have to go to the Swan house. But he was terrified. Edward is almost invisible at school, and Bella, well, she probably didn't even know he existed. He knew she existed though. She's the Queen of Forks High School. Everyone knows about Bella Swan.

Climbing out into the rain, he started the long walk back up the road and onto the winding driveway to the Swan house. He stepped up onto the porch, a puddle of water forming.

Bella had just got out of the shower and pulled on a clean pair of panties and matching bra. In her large walk in closet, she stood in front of the mirror and held dresses up in front of her. There was a party tomorrow night and she needed to be ready for it.

Edward had finally worked up the courage to press the doorbell and held his breath when his finger let go. Pulling on a short satin robe, Bella padded down the stairs and to the open entryway. Opening the door, her brow furrowed at the sight of the soaking wet man on her porch.

"Um, Edward, are you alright?"

Catching his saliva in his throat, he was stunned that she knew his name. The puddle that he had made had grown and was soaking the porch. His body was shivering from the cold and his hair was a mess.

"Hey, come on in."

Grabbing his wrist, she pulled him through the doorway before closing the door. Leading him up the stairs, she took him into her bathroom and handed him a towel. Barely dressed, she leaned against the counter and watched as he dried his face. He made no move to take his heavy, wet clothes off, so she moved in front of him.

Pulling at his jacket, she then went to lift his shirt. His hands stopped hers and his eyes were wide open.

"Okay. Take a shower and I'll see if I can find some of my Dad's stuff for you to wear. Then you can tell me what you're doing here."

She left the room, leaving Edward bewildered. He stripped down and jumped in the glass shower cubicle. The steaming water helped him calm down, but his teenage thoughts got him carried away. Here he was, naked, in Bella Swan's shower, and somewhere she was almost naked herself. Flicking the cold water on, he tried to fix his problem but had little success.

Slowly and cautiously, he stepped out of the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around his hips. Taking another towel from the railing, he held it in front of his chest before poking his head out the door. Not being able to see Bella, he dashed over to the men's clothes she'd left on her bed. Quietly closing the bathroom door behind him, he pulled the clothes on and set them so that his semi erection wasn't noticeable.

"Edward? You finished in there?"

"Urhh, one minute."

Running his hand throw his hair a couple times, he placed his glasses back on and opened the door. Bella was across the room, still only dressed in the robe, leaning against the door frame of her walk in closet.

"What are you doing here Edward?"

"My uh, my car broke down."

Smiling, she pushed off from the side and wandered into her closet.

"Oh, okay. I'll get someone to come out tomorrow and take a look at it. My phone line's down at the minute, but there's someone coming to fix it in the morning."

Standing awkwardly in her room, his eyes were focused on the ground. She had taken off the robe and slipped into a short red dress. Clearing her throat, she stood in front of him and turned around. Seeing what she wanted, he carefully did up the zip on her back.

"So, why were you out driving in this storm?"

"I was coming home from work. It was only raining when I left."

"Your Mom's not going to worry if you're not home soon, is she?"

"No. She won't notice."

"Okay."

Having looked at herself in the mirror, she went back over to Edward so that he could undo the zip. Still in front of him, she pulled the dress off her shoulders and stepped out of it. His eyes were wide in shock as he stared at the pale skin of her ass. Disappearing into the closet again, she came out with a new dress on.

"Are you going to Jacob's party tomorrow night?"

"Um, no, I wasn't invited."

"You don't need to be, it's open invitation."

"I don't think it's open to me."

"Well, I'm inviting you. So, you gonna come?"

Still shocked, he didn't answer. She kept asking questions as she changed from dress to dress, giving him many opportunities to see her body from different angles.

After stepping out of the eleventh dress, she was in the closet much longer. The next time she came out, she didn't have a dress on. Instead, she was clad in a skimpy bra and thong. She watched as Edward's eyes ran from her tits to her pussy.

"Do you like what you see, Edward?"

All he could do was nod his head, his hard erection very obvious to see. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him down on her bed. She slid onto his lap and pulled his head back.

"I want you, Edward. I've wanted you for some time now."

He gurgled and nodded his head.

Pealing his steamed glasses from his face, she slowly lowered her lips to his. His hands slid onto her thighs and he bucked his hips up. Kneeling off his crotch, she held the sides of his head.

"I'm going to assume you are a virgin, Edward."

He nodded his head again, entranced by her voice.

"Then I'm going to take this slow."

Stroking the sides of his face, she slowly pushed him back so that he was lying down. Pulling the shirt up his body, she flicked it over his head. Her jaw dropped at the sight of his six pack. Her hands immediately started roaming his chest, feeling every inch of him. He lay unmoving, his cock twitching in the pants he'd borrowed.

"Have you ever seen a pair of tits in real life, Edward?"

Shaking his head, his eyes instantly fell to her covered chest. She was quick to throw her bra to the floor, her tits bouncing lightly. When he didn't move, she took his hands and placed them over her tits. Moaning, she squeezed his hands to her chest. His fingers reacted and he started palming her tits.

"Just like that Edward. Oh, that feels good."

With a spur of confidence, he sat up again and brought his mouth to one of her nipples. Sucking softly, she threw her head back and cried.

"Oh god, yes Edward. Oh I need you. I'm throbbing for you."

Taking his now free hand, she yanked it down to her dripping pussy so that he could feel her pulsing core. Staring up at her face, his fingers started playing with her wetness. He didn't know what he was doing, but she liked it, so he wasn't going to stop.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, god, Oh, that's good. I'm desperate for you, Edward. Can you feel my need for your cock? I bet it's big. I bet you are huge."

Her fingers hastily unbuckled his damp belt and pulled open his pants. Sliding her hand into the dry boxers she'd given him, they both groaned. She was right, he was huge. Palming his length, he exploded.

"You are eager, aren't you, Edward? I bet you've dreamt about me, haven't you? You've dreamt about spreading my legs wide and pounding into me with your huge cock. I've dreamt about you. I've done more than that, actually. Just last night I was lying in bed with my vibrator, pleasuring myself as I thought about you sitting in front of me in Biology. You make me so wet, Edward."

Grunting, he bucked his hips into her hand. She threw him back down into her bed and climbed off him. Ripping his pants and boxers off his feet, his cock sprung up and hit his chest. Dropping her thong, she jumped onto his hips and sat on his length. They both groaned, Edward squeezing his eyes shut as he was aching too much. Pinching his cock, she rubbed his tip over her wet folds.

"Oh god. Edward, you feel so good and you aren't even inside me."

"Please Bella."

He was begging, and she loved it. But she wasn't going to let him suffer.

"You are going to love sex. You aren't going to want to stop."

Sliding down on him, she lost her breath.

"Shit. Oh god. Ohhhh."

Tipping her head back, she rolled her hips just an inch and moaned. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head and he couldn't move. His cock was jerking frantically inside of her.

"I'm going to cum, Edward. I can't hold off."

Her muscles clenched down on him and her cum soaked his cock. She sucked him in further, only to have him blast into her. Not satisfied with their release, she started to bounce on his hard length.

"You are so big Edward, so big. Urghhh."

Bringing her hands up to her tits, she palmed them roughly. His eyes were open, watching her touch herself and bounce on him.

"Beautiful."

She stared into his eyes, a smile on her face.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Uncovering her chest so that he could see her tits, she ran her hands over his pecks. She started rolling her hips over him, her tits bouncing up and down.

"So beautiful."

A blinding smile spread across her face and she hummed. Feeling him tensing underneath her, she groaned loudly and came around him. He grunted at the feeling of her tensing around his cock, constricting him. Blasting into her, he bucked his hips up to hers to calm himself down.

She climbed off him and pulled her robe back on. Looking herself over in the mirror, she grinned. She looked good, really good. The last few times she'd had sex, she'd come out looking terrible. Pulling her hair into a high ponytail, she returned to her bedroom. Edward was still lying naked on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"You hungry, Edward? I've got a pizza in the fridge."

Returning to nodding his head, he sat up and pulled a blanket over his lap to cover himself up. Placing her hands to his knees, she leaned forward, and his eyes stared down her robe.

"Why don't you put the boxers back on and come down stairs in a minute?"

"Okay."

Pecking his lips, she spun on her foot and half skipped from the room. After turning on the oven and sticking a pizza in, she poured two glasses of Fanta and carried them into the large, contemporary living room. Sliding her glasses onto her nose, she flicked the TV on. Edward then came into the room, having got slightly lost in the mansion.

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

"No, no one but Alice knows. I only wear them at home when I'm alone."

"They make your eyes darker, I like them."

Blushing, she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"Why don't you let people see you with them?"

"Popular people aren't supposed to be considered as smart. So, I act like a spoiled brat. That's how people saw me before getting to know me, so I didn't see the point of trying to change their minds about me."

Fiddling with the corner of the blanket, she didn't look at him.

"What about you? You are hot, Edward, but you don't let anyone see it. You could have any girl you want if you just changed your clothes."

"I dress for the person I am. I like school, I like studying and I like working hard."

"So? I like school, but you wouldn't think it. There's nothing wrong with looking good whilst working hard. And I'm telling you, if you changed your look, even a little, you would have a lot more fun in life. There's no point in working all your life, you need a little enjoyment."

"Okay. How about this, I'll let you give me a make-over, anything you want, but you have to let me give you a make-over."

"I think you'll find that I don't need a make-over."

"And I don't think that I do. We both have different opinions. Think of this as a bit of fun. Everyday for the next week, I get to pick what you wear, and you pick what I wear."

Chewing on her bottom lip for a moment whilst thinking it over, she finally sighed and held her hand out.

"Okay. Deal, but we start Monday."

"No, we start tomorrow."

"No way. I am not letting you decide what I am wearing to Jacob's party."

"Then we aren't doing this."

"Fine. First thing tomorrow morning, we'll go to the mall. The girls are going around to Rose's so no one will see us."

"So, you're embarrassed about being seen with me?"

"No, I just…"

"You just don't want to be seen with the geek. I get it. You have to keep up your image."

"That makes me seem shallow."

"Well…"

Hitting his arm, she gasped.

"Hey, I'm just saying."

"Yeah, yeah."

The beeping off the oven brought her back to the kitchen. With the pizza cut up on one large plate, she took it back to the living room.

"If I'm going to be dressing you all week, you can't hook up with anyone until I'm done with you."

"Bella, just because I change my clothes, girls aren't going to just throw themselves at me."

"Oh, you don't know girls. Especially High School Seniors. And you have to come to Jacob's party with me tomorrow."

"Okay, whatever. But you aren't allowed to hook up with anyone either."

Slumping back into the cushion, she huffed.

"What?"

"I kind of implied that I'd hook up with Mike tomorrow night."

"Mike? He's a dick."

"So? Sometimes you have to just have a bit of fun."

"No hooking up."

Rolling her eyes, she agreed.

"Wait, does that include hooking up with you? Because we could if you wanted to."

Pushing at the plate of pizza on the table, she crawled across the couch to him. Sitting on his lap, she rocked over the tent in his boxers.

"Maybe I should teach you a little about sex and pleasure? You would have a little more confidence. And a little confidence goes a long way."

"Can we start now?"

Grinning, she started to pull her robe off her arms.

"Sure."

"First thing you need to know, it's all about the girl. You need to make her feel good. Because then she'll come back to you. And the second time, it's less about just her, but about you too. Girls love it when you use your hands to tease her and build her up beforehand."

His hand cupped her breast and palmed it gently.

"Mmmm, that's good. Some girls don't like it when you touch their tits, they might have insecurities about them. But I love a man's hands on my chest."

His other hand came up to her chest. Reaching behind her back, his fingers clumsily attempted to undo her bra, but he was unsuccessful.

"Hey, we can practise this."

Sitting still, she brought his hands back round her body.

"Find the clasp. Pull your hands together and let go."

He took a deep breath and did as she said. When her bra fell to the crooks of her elbows, she pulled it off her arms. Her tits bounced, and she groaned.

"That's better."

His hand came back to her chest and massaged her breast.

"Lift your hand just a little higher, the middle of your palm should be over my nipple. Yes. Just like that."

Her head fell back, and she started rolling on his cock.

"Now slide your other hand down my stomach and into my panties."

He did so slowly, the tips of his fingers brushing over her front.

"Dip your finger lower, you'll find my clitoris. Now that is what you want to play with. If you have control of a girl's clit, you can really drive her insane."

His middle finger slipped just a little further and touched to her pulsing clit. Moaning, Bella started rocking her hips on his finger.

"What do I do now?"

"You move your finger and pay attention to what makes me feel best. Don't stop moving your finger."

At first, he moved his finger back and forth slowly. When he didn't hear her moaning, he worked his finger faster. A small gasp came from her lips and he knew he was getting closer to what she liked. His finger put more pressure against her clit and he started rotating it in circles. Moaning loudly, her hips rose to alleviate the sudden change, only for her to lower back to his finger. Her nipples pebbled, and she groaned.

"Keep going."

Placing two fingers to her clit, he rubbed her faster and she lost her breath.

"Edward! Urghh."

She rocked her hips quickly. Tensing, she soaked her panties before relaxing on his lap. He kept moving his finger, but slowed down. He assumed this was what she wanted as her hips started rolling again.

"Ahhh, good. You've given me pleasure, and now you need to get your own. Work me back up. Get me in the mood for more. And then fuck me."

She moved off his hand and slipped her panties off her feet. Laying back on the couch, she pulled him over her and brought his hand back to her clit.

"Can you feel me pulsing?"

"Yes."

"It means that I need your fingers to rub me."

She bent her knees and opened her legs wide. He stared down at her glistening pussy for a moment before staring into her eyes. Running his fingers through her cum, he stroked her clit slowly. Her eyelids closed, and her head tipped back. Trying to open her eyes, they only opened half way and she moaned through her wide-open mouth.

Sliding her hands around his sides and onto his back, she pushed at his boxers until he kicked them off his feet. Guiding him between her legs, she held his tip to her dripping folds.

"Keep touching me, Edward."

She pushed her hips down onto him but only his tip entered her. He kept his fingers moving gently, and thrust his hips up to hers. Moaning loudly, Bella dug her long nails into his back.

"Do that again."

He pulled out of her before thrusting back in again. Her muscles were clenching down around his long cock, her cum making it easy for him to slide in and out of her.

"Ahhhh. Ah, Ahhhh."

Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she yanked his head into the crook of her neck. He too was breathing heavily, lost in the feeling of this beautiful girl surrounding him.

"Edward… Oh, you are so gu-oood at this."

Humming, he just kept going, not changing his rhythm or motions. Moaning loudly, she came apart. He grunted into her neck and spilled his seed into her. Putting his weight on top of her, his lips nipped at her neck.

"I love this side of you, Edward."

His hands held the back of her thighs and he ran his lips down her chest. Pulling out of her, he lay himself out on the couch beside her. She turned into his chest, cuddling close to him.

"Are you tired?"

"A bit."

"Why don't we go up to bed then?"

His cheeks pinkened in embarrassment.

"You want me to come with you?"

"Of course."

She climbed off the couch and started clearing up.

"Go up to my room, make yourself comfortable and I'll be there in a minute."

Pecking his lips, she carried the plate and glasses into the kitchen. After putting the things into the dishwasher, she wandered up the stairs. Edward had climbed into her bed, lying underneath the comforter. He was nervous about sleeping in the same bed as Bella. It was one thing to have sex for the first time, it was another to sleep next to them.

Grinning across at Edward, Bella slid into her silk robe and walked into her bathroom. With the door open, he watched her clean her teeth before brushing her hair out. Flicking the lights off, she then slid into the bed beside him. Running her fingers over his chest, she pressed her lips to his.

"Once the phone man has left tomorrow, I'll call you a tow truck for your car, but we'll take mine into town."

Settling down next to him, she lay her head to his shoulder.

"Mmmm, I could get used to this."

Enjoying the warmth his body gave, Bella ran her hand across his chest.

"Why don't you come back with me tomorrow night? I promise I won't drink at Jake's party, so I can drive us home. And you can drink however much you want."

"You keep thinking that a change of clothing is suddenly going to change my behaviour."

"You'll see. Now shhhh, I'm trying to sleep."

He didn't say anymore. His hand lay on her back, his fingers stroking her gently. He couldn't sleep, acutely aware of the naked girl in his arms. Bella fell asleep quickly, comforted by the body underneath her as the storm raged outside. Eventually, from complete tiredness, Edward also slept.


End file.
